Abby and Stoneybrook High
by Emerald of the Sea
Summary: Abby and the rest of the BSC Girls have just started Stoneybrook High. With the BSC newly reformed, how will Abby settle in? Will she outgrow the BSC? Does she need the BSC? Rated K for now, but may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This idea for a story has been playing on my mind for a while…let's see where it goes! I haven't written any fiction for a while either, so it's a way of getting back into it. Yes, I am aware that my title sucks. I can't do titles.**

**Blah blah, BSC Characters are property of Ann M Martin.**

"Yo, Anna! Turn that down!" I yelled.

My sister stuck her head around my bedroom door. "What?"

"Turn it down! Bozart doesn't need to be played that loudly."

Anna narrowed her eyes at me. "Mozart, not Bozart. And it's Bach playing, anyway."

"Batch?"

"Doofus," she replied.

"Doofus? Is he some new composer?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Auuuuuughhhhhhhh!" She ran screaming next door, but sure enough the music was turned down.

Hi, I'm Abby Stevenson and I'm 14 years old and attend Stoneybrook High. I'm also a member of this club called the Babysitters Club – more about that later. I live in Stoneybrook in a pretty nice neighbourhood in a big house, but not as big as the house my friend Kristy lives in. Her step-father is a real, live millionaire. I have a burst of curly hair which refuses to be tamed and I love sports. I'm also allergic to life. Seriously. Like makes me sneeze. Tomatoes? Bring me out in hives. Shellfish? Makes me vomit. Dust? Get me out of there – it can bring on an asthma attack.

My classical music obsessed sister Anna is my twin. We're identical, but we don't look so similar these days. She wears her hair cut shorter than mine and is more serious in her approach to life. Me? I love to laugh! Anna also has scoliosis and has to wear a back brace to help straighten the curve in her spine. It's not noticeable, she just looks like she's a size or two larger than me.

Mom works for a publishing company in New York, so Anna and I are pretty independent. Mom commutes most days so we don't see much of her during the week. This has plus points, but sometimes I miss her.

My dad is dead.

I didn't laugh for a long time after he died. It seemed so wrong. My dad was special. He was funny and clever and loving and one day he was there and then he was gone. Mindlessly killed in a car crash. They say he never knew about it.

I wish we'd never known about it. I wish it had never happened. I was 9 when he died. They say it gets easier, but that's bull. You learn to adapt and enjoy life again, but you never stop missing and sometimes it gets me when I least expect it. It was hard on all of us, especially Mom. She was on her own and had two grief-stricken daughters to cope with. She threw herself into her work and eventually got a really good promotion and made us up sticks from good ol' Long Island to Stoneybrook, Connecticut.

I sighed and looked at my wall clock. 4.30pm. Cool. Just enough time for a little R&R before I had to leave for the BSC meeting. I kicked off my Converse, propped up my pillows and reclined on my bed. From down the hall, the faint notes of Bach reached me, but I _tuned_ out. Oh sorry, that's another thing about me – I love puns. The worse they are the more I love them. I sighed and leaned back, lost in thought.

See, when I said I attend Stoneybrook High, I meant that I only just started attending today. Pretty big deal, huh? At one point, I think I'd never make it out of middle school, but we all got there in the end. I'm usually pretty confident, but I'd been nervous about the transition. So nervous that I even re-joined the reformed BSC.

I guess now is a good time to tell you briefly about the Babysitters Club, or BSC as we all call it. My friend Kristy Thomas had the idea when she was back in the seventh grade after her Mom struggled to find a babysitter for her little brother, David Michael. "Wouldn't it be a good idea," thought Kristy, "if Mom could phone just one number and reach a group of sitters." Truthfully, it was a great idea, but I'm pretty sure that Kristy isn't the only person in the world to think up a babysitting club, although the way she carries on sometimes, you'd think she had copyright on the idea. Anyway, she phoned her best friend Mary Anne and their neighbour Claudia who introduced them to a new girl, Stacey and lo and behold, the Babysitters Club was born!

The BSC has been through lots of changes with members moving and leaving and re-joining again. We were all swept up in the excitement of starting high school too and after the club scaled back to the original 4 members (yeah, I left too), the girls took the decision to break up the club. However, we did a lot of hanging out over the summer and decided to restart the club again. I'll be honest, the reason I joined again is so that I've got a group to belong to.

Yeah. I'm not proud of myself. But I've always been a bit of a loner and everyone else in the BSC is already paired off into BFFs. I'm really ok with this, but I'm uncharacteristically nervous about making new friends in high school and I don't want to turn people off me by looking like a loner. I know everyone thinks I'm confident and mostly I am, I'm cool with my own company most of the time, but I don't want to always be on my own. The BSC girls are cool and I like them, but I don't think they'll ever be my BFFs. I think they can be kinda mean sometimes.

There. I said it.

"Abby!"

"Huh?" I jumped back to reality at the sound of Anna yelling.

"It's 5.00!"

Oops. I'd been thinking too long. Time to go to the BSC meeting! I dashed down to grab my bike and make the ride to Claudia's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. Hoping this story works out! Kind of a boring chapter 2, but the story will begin properly next chapter.**

Chapter 2

My thoughts turned to the BSC as I cycled over to Claudia's. I used to travel with Kristy and her brother, but now he's at college, he isn't always around to give us a ride. I don't mind as I love to be active. Kristy said she was sitting after school, so I'd have cycled over anyway.

I guess as I mentioned her, now is a good time to introduce you to the BSC. I already explained that Kristy is the President of the club as she came up with the idea. She's on the short side, with dark hair and brown eyes and loves sport. She's also kind of bossy, but I guess growing up the only girl in a family of brothers, she was always going to be loud. She lives down the road from me in a mansion, owned by her stepfather, Watson Brewer, who's a real live millionaire. Her mom married him shortly before Kristy started in the eighth grade and she moved across town into his mansion.

Kristy has a large family, two older brothers called Charlie and Sam, a younger brother called David Michael, an adorable adopted sister called Emily Michelle and two step siblings, Karen and Andrew? Got all that? They also have a dog called Shannon, a part time hermit crab, a goldfish, a part time rat and Pumpkin the cat. Whew. Good thing they have all that room!

Kristy the Bossy has a best friend, Mary Anne the Meek, aka Mary Anne Spier. She lived next door to Kristy growing up and is the secretary of the BSC. She's also on the short side, with dark hair cropped short, large brown eyes and a mild manner. She's pretty preppy and hates sports. She's also quiet and shy, making her a complete polar opposite to Kristy. Her life has been pretty tough. Her mom died when she was a baby, meaning her dad had to bring her up alone. Apparently he used to be really strict with her and treated her like a baby, but after meeting his former high school sweetheart, loosened up. Mary Anne gained a stepmother shortly after this reunion and two stepsiblings, including Dawn Schafer who also used to be a member of the BSC. They were really close, but Dawn moved home to California. If all this upheaval wasn't enough, Mary Anne's house burnt down! It was a really scary experience for her and she lost many mementoes of her mom. I feel sick whenever I think of it; I imagine how I would feel if I lost everything that reminded me of my dad. My stomach clenches and I can't breathe. Mary Anne is tougher than she looks.

The next member of the BSC is our vice president, Claudia Kishi. I love Claud. She's got a really zany sense of style and loves fashion, art and junk food. She's not so good at her school work and was sent back to seventh grade for a while, but she worked hard and was reinstated in the eight, eventually graduating with us. Claudia is Japanese-American, with beautiful almond shaped eyes. Despite all the crap she eats, she remains slim with a perfect complexion. Totally unfair if you ask me. She's the VP because she was the only one with a phone line when the club began. Now we all have cell phones, but we continue to meet in Claud's room. Meeting amongst the mess is traditional now and her parents and her genius sister, Janine, are pretty awesome for putting up with us. Janine is older than Claudia. She's still in high school, but she takes college courses. She's been talking about leaving high school a year early, but we'll see what happens. I know Claudia finds it tough being so crappy at school when she has an older sister who is so smart.

Claudia's best friend is Stacey McGill, a blonde, diabetic bombshell from New York City. Stacey's parents are divorced and she lives in the 'Brook with her mom, whilst her dad stays in New York with his soon to be wife, Samantha. Stacey is smart, savvy, a math genius and a fashion guru. She's the treasurer of the BSC and we all give her a rough time every week over paying dues.

So there you go, we are the five members of the BSC. We used to have two junior members, Mallory and Jessi who are a couple of years younger than us. Mal is the oldest child of the Pike clan, our steadiest clients and she left the club after she won a scholarship to an awesome boarding school. Jessi Ramsey is a talented dancer and gave up the club to dedicate more time to her dance. Both girls are awesome, but something tells me we won't be seeing much of Jessi now we are in high school. I also mentioned Dawn Schafer, Mary Anne's stepsister. Dawn lives in California now with her dad, brother, stepmom and new half-sister, but we see her when she visits which is pretty often!

I cycled into Claudia's garage and parked up my bike before running upstairs. Claud's parents are pretty cool about us letting ourselves in. I dashed into Claud's room and promptly tripped over a prone shape on the floor.

"Oooh, what the hell? Claud?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Claudia? Are you ok?"

She looked up with a grimace, her face sweaty. "Hey Abby."

"What are you doing?"

Claudia looked sheepish. "I was trying to do push-ups."

There was a snort of laughter from behind. Kristy had shown up.

"YOU, Miss Junk Food Junkie, doing push-ups?" Kristy was red from trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well." Claudia got to her feet and opened her wardrobe. "Snack, anyone?" She pulled out a bag of M&Ms and turned to me. "I'm going to grab some carrot sticks for Stace if you'd prefer those?"

Mary Anne and Stacey walked in together. "Hey guys," Mary Anne said. "How was the first day of high school?"

Everyone took their seats as Claudia ran down to grab Stacey's carrot sticks. Kristy glanced at the clock. 5.25pm.

"Ok guys," she said. I hearby give everyone a minute to talk about their first day of high school before the meeting starts. I'll go first."

I rolled my eyes as Claudia came back. That's our Kristy.


End file.
